


Songbird/Певчая птичка

by Fluger_der_Freiheit



Series: The Fairest One of All [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, Female Kurapika, Gen, Heavy Angst, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluger_der_Freiheit/pseuds/Fluger_der_Freiheit
Summary: AU!Жизнь красавиц из квартала Есивара была коротка и окрашена в три цвета: белый, алый и черный. Равнодушие, боль и смерть. Певчие птички, запертые в клетках - не летать, ни петь на свободе.





	Songbird/Певчая птичка

**Author's Note:**

> Просьба не искать исторических соответствий. Это псевдо-историческая АU! с элементами традиционной японской культуры, так что диванным экспертам просьба вернуться на диваны и не обсуждать, что могло быть, а что высосано из пальца.  
> Бета - ChionShi

     Песня, разлившаяся в воздухе, набирала силу. Вначале тихая, но вскоре окрепнувшая мелодия чаровала слушателей, и вот те не в небольшой комнатке, пахнувшей шелком, саке и благовониями, а на берегу моря. Ветер кинул им в лицо запах соли и воды, под ноги бросились шипящие волны, оставляя после себя вымытый до прозрачности песок. Разверзлась тьма, а небольшие звездочки повисли светлячками над головой, окружив серп луны короной. И потянулась было рука к ней, словно желая прикоснуться к лицу возлюбленной, но оборвалась песня, а рука неловко упала на пол. И снова — не бескрайнее море, а погруженная в полумрак комнатушка, где сидели трое мужчин и молодая женщина, затянутая в синий шелк.  
  
— Воистину, во всем Есивара* не найдется большей искусницы, чем ты, Саюри-чан, — восхищенно выдохнул один из них девушке, что почтительно склонила голову. То была Саюри — единственная во всем Есивара таю*, единственная, которая могла пронзить сердце и затуманить разум своей музыкой. Тонкие пальцы нежно поглаживали гриф сямисена*, длинные ресницы покорно опущены — ничего нельзя было прочесть в ее бархатных темных глазах. Сидящая за перегородкой Вайсе нервно подняла уголки рта. Она видела лишь тонкий срез застывшего в равнодушном уважении лица, плавный излом шеи и кончики пальцев, едва выглядывающие из-под рукава, но и этого хватило бы, чтобы одурманить любого мужчину — Саюри обладала поистине мистической силой, по сравнению с которой, собственные чары Вайсе меркли. Здесь не помогали прекраснейшие шелка и драгоценности, манеры и женские хитрости — то, как подавала себя Саюри, нельзя было скопировать, с этим нужно было лишь родиться. Обитательницы чайного домика иногда гадали, не были ли ее родители аристократами и почему до сих пор не нашелся какой-нибудь дерзкий самурай или чиновник, попытавшийся украсть такую красавицу. Другая бы давно завела бы себе два-три постоянных любовника и жила, не зная забот, но Саюри оставалась холодна ко всем, заставляя мужчин терять голову. Вайсе закусывает губы и бесшумно поднимается, тенью скользя по тайному ходу, оставляя таю, неспешно ведущую беседу, и ее гостей. Вайсе и сама не знала, что заставляло ее, хозяйку, отвлекаться от дел и скользить к комнатам Саюри. Было что-то в ней, в самой ее середине, что-то бесконечно темное и страшное, холодное, заставляющее порой задиристых и громких самураев опускать головы и инстинктивно тянуться к поясу, где рука должна была встретиться с катаной, но лишь на мгновение. Но воздух теплел, и словно в дурманящем сне, красавица Саюри опускала черные ресницы и вот уже держала в руках очередное мужское сердце. Вайсе и боялась, и тянулась к ней, словно мотылек летела на ее огонь.  
А на квартал Есивара уже двигались тяжелые грозовые облака.  
  
      Курапика вздрагивает, пытаясь стряхнуть пелену кошмара. Тени жадно пляшут у нее под веками, превращаясь то в усмешку на красивом лице убийцы, то в пожар, сжигающий поместье ее клана. Курапика видит небольших пауков, с двенадцатью лапками, бегущими по бледной коже, заматывающими ее в шелковый кокон из ночных кошмаров и темного прошлого. «Не уберегла», — шепчет тихий голосок. «Не умерла с ними».  
  
      Курапика была плохой дочерью. Когда ее мать и сестры пытались отбить нападение — три меча и нагината*, Курапика стояла над бредившим от лихорадки Пайро. Кайкэн* дрожал в ее руках, когда она резала горло жениху, впавшему в забытье. Курапика должна была успеть забрать свою жизнь до того, как погибла бы ее мать. Помощи было не от кого ждать, все были мертвы. Но когда она услышала вскрик матери, захлебнувшейся кровью, кайкэн, испачканный кровью Пайро, вылетел из ее рук. Тогда, из теней, на нее вышел бледный подросток, вряд ли старше ее самой, в сером кимоно, на моне* которого сидел черный паук с двенадцатью лапками. Она сразу узнала этот герб. Геней Редан, молодой клан из города Упавших звезд. Их город находился в изоляции, люди там жили разные, говорили, что даже за глоток воды там приходилось сражаться. Все чаще люди шептались об этом клане. Говорили об их войнах, что не жалели никого, беря то, что им нравилось. Курапика не прислушивалась, готовясь к своей свадьбе. Мир расцветал от ее счастья, журчали ручьи, готовились расцвести ямабуки*, а мастерицы из клана шили свадебные кимоно. Разве могла Курапика предположить, что маленький клан, даже скорее семья, намного меньше клана Курута, придет к их воротам, стоит луне встать на рога?  
  
      Ее подняли за горло, и она захрипела, стремясь глотнуть воздуха. Она видела лицо своей смерти — красивое лицо подростка, еще даже не мужчины. Она смотрела на неизбежность и понимала, что ее не пощадят. Просто сотрут неистовым потоком с лица земли и забудут о ее существовании. Глаза Курапики вспыхнули пламенем, окрашивая радужку во все оттенки красного. Вот чем славился ее клан. Этим он возвысился, это и привело его к падению. Необычные по красоте глаза, божественное чудо — цена жизней Курута. Ее глаза вырежут из глазниц и оставят пылиться на полке, чтобы изредка любоваться — увидела она это в серых глазах, искрящихся от любопытства и жадности. Раз так, то лучше погибнуть, ослепив себя. Ее глаза им не достанутся. Последняя из Курута извернулась и из последних сил ударила ногой в грудь своего палача. Его руки разжались, и Курапика осела на пол. Канзаши*, удерживающие светлые водопады волос, зазвенели в ее руке. Их остроты хватило, чтобы нанести удар. Но ослепить себя она уже не успевала. Ей на голову обрушился тяжелый кулак. Мир померк в глазах Курапики, уже не увидевшей, как на лбу подростка расцветают алые линии.  
  
      Девушка пришла в себя. Курапика долго лежала, пытаясь не соскользнуть в темное забытье. Курапика попробовала поднять кисть, но та лишь дернулась, отказываясь подчиняться. Руку обожгло болью. Перед глазами у нее все плыло, и она не сразу смогла рапознать очертания какой-то небольшой комнатушки на шесть татами, по всей видимости, располагавшейся в таком же небольшом домике. В нос ударил аромат горьких трав, а еще секунду спустя седзи* раздвинулись, пропуская хозяйку дома. Эта была невысокая женщина, все еще молодая и красивая, но в ее рыжих волосах уже появлялись серебряные нити. Она держала поднос в руках, на котором пристроилась объемная чашка. От нее-то как раз и шел пар, пахнувший травами.  
  
— Где они? — почему-то этот вопрос вырвался у Курапики в первую очередь.  
  
— Кто? — не поняла хозяйка.  
  
— Пауки… Убийцы, с пауком на камоне… — голос девушки оборвался, и она закашлялась. Легкие словно разрывались, и она всерьез подумала, что сейчас задохнется. Еще никогда, за все ее пятнадцать весен, Курапике не было так больно.  
  
— В мой дом тебя принес мужчина, но на его одеждах не было гербов. От него пахло сажей и огнем, и он был весь в крови. Скорее всего, в твоей. Ты была очень плоха, я уже хотела звать монахов, — женщина покачала головой и поставила на тумбочку чашку. — Но видно, ками хорошо тебя охраняют, Курута-сан.  
  
— Откуда? — еще никогда в жизни Курапика не соображала так туго. Женщина подняла аккуратно свернутое серо-голубое кимоно с птицами на подоле. На спине был алый круг, с чернотой внутри, символизирующий глаза Курута. Рукава и подол были опалены, и то тут, то там виднелись брызги крови. Женщина поймала ее недоумевающий взгляд и решительно сказала:  
  
— Мне жаль тебя, Курута-сан, но не твоих соклановцев. Никто не заслужил того, что выпало на твою долю, но так же никто не будет скорбеть о гибели твоих родичей, — Курапика смотрела на ее честное лицо и приятные золотые глаза. И слышала предсмертный вскрик-хрип матери, защищающей до последнего своих дочерей, заболевшего Пайро, слегшего за ночь до нападения, и видела горящие поместья, жадные лица войнов с алым моном на спине и столь же алыми глазами. На ее лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
  
— Почему они не добили меня? — спросила больше себя.  
  
— Кто его знает? — пожала плечами женщина. — Ответа ты уже не получишь. Наверное, следует радоваться, что ты выжила.  
  
Девушка не знала радоваться ей или огорчаться.  
  
      Курапика села на футоне, и золотые волосы тяжелыми волнами легли ей на спину и грудь. Сердце ее трепыхалось пойманной птицей. Она прижала длинные пальцы к губам. Было невыносимо продолжать быть Курапикой — девочкой с мертвым кланом за плечами и поэтому родилась Саюри — холодная таю, легко завоевывающей сердца. У Саюри не было ничего, кроме чайного домика Вайсе и сямисена. Но прошлое продолжало приходить к ней, видясь в полумраке комнат, отражениях зеркал и мрачных сновидениях. Ненависть спала в ее постели, делила ее тело вместе с мужчинами — ненависть к себе, к прошлому, к своему почти палачу — она отметила его и никогда, даже умирая, не забудет его глаз и силу пальцев. Курапика покачала головой, и вот уже Саюри ступила босыми ногами на пол, готовясь встречать очередной день.  
  
      Стукнулись створки, затрепетали тонкие перегородки, отозвалась шорохом пара вееров, упав на татами, да задребезжала в нише фарфоровая ваза, слепя позолотой вязи. Саюри лишь бережно отложила в сторону сямисэн. В коридоре надсадно закричала одна из девушек. Саюри закрыла глаза, дожидаясь. Все было готово и она в последний раз обвела комнату, в которой прожила без малого десять лет, взглядом. Темно-синее кимоно с алым моном сидит как влитое на ее фигуре. Золотые волосы, так восхищающие ее товарок и клиентов, сейчас убраны в простой узел. Три канзаши воткнуты в пучок. Нагината лежит перед ней, готовая вступить в бой. Помещение невелико, но Курапика не крупна, ей хватит места развернуться. Вот уже третьи сутки в городе лилась кровь. Кто-то из самураев пролил кровь одного из Пауков, и те мстили за убитого, без жалости уничтожая всех, кто был причастен. По слухам, это были Инджу, защитники совета Десяти. Но и Десять старейшин, и девять их защитников, уже покинули эту землю, настигнутые возмездием. Последний Инджу, подслеповатый и трусливый, нашел приют в квартале Есивара, в чайном домике Вайсе. И тут же нашел конец — это так легко — убить спящего, когда тот мертвецки пьян и рефлексы воина спят крепким сном. Но даже его труп не остановил Пауков. Трое мужчин легко резали юдзе, не слыша мольб о пощаде. Когда-то, алые глаза клана Курута привели его к падению. Сейчас, Вайсе не повезло только потому, что она пустила на порог Инджу. Бедные девушки кричат, и глаза Саюри алеют.  
  
      Курапика встает на ноги, слыша тяжелые шаги. Первый воин, шагнувший через порог, падает. Она бросает лишь один взгляд на широкую спину с ненавистным ей моном и светлые волосы. Ненависть в ее крови поет, жар битвы проходит через ее тело.  
Она не думает о смерти, когда отводит удары катаны крепким древком. Второй Паук силен и искусен, а руки Курапики отвыкли от веса нагинаты. Удары меча снимают с древка стружку, когда шип на конце пропарывает бедро самураю. Он почти прижал ее к стене, но Курапика улыбается. Дочери клана Курута не стыдно умереть с оружием в руках. Самурай ломает древко нагинаты, вторым же ударом он распарывает ей живот. Курапика видит, как припадает он на ногу, из которой ручьем течет кровь, и улыбается. Ее враг ненадолго переживет ее. Кинжал в ее руке вонзается ему в грудь. Последнее, что она видит — силуэт в темном кимоно, на месте разрезанных седзи, но уже не успевает понять, что видит.  
  
      В чайном домике царит гробовая тишина. Все обитатели его крепко спят вечным сном, и лишь один живой человек долго сидит в небольшой комнатке, где нашли свой покой двое мертвых мужчин и молодая женщина. Мужчина закрывает глаза своим войнам и долго стоит над телом таю, разглядывая красивое лицо с застывшей на нем довольной, хищной улыбкой. Золотые пряди выбились из прически, и он подносит одну из них к губам. Когда-то маленькая девчушка с самыми алыми глазами на свете нанесла ему шрам, вечное напоминание о себе. За это он вынес ее из горящего поместья, оставив жизнь. Спустя столько лет, они снова встретились. Смотря на мертвых, он сожалел лишь о том, что это не его рука забрала ее жизнь. Женщина, имя которой он не узнал, убила в бою двоих членов его семьи, отомстив и за старую семью, и за новую. И он не мог не уважать ее.

**Author's Note:**

> Есивара* - специально отгороженный увеселительный район Эдо, включающий в себя бордели и чайные домики(в фанфике к реальной жизни имеет весьма опосредственное отношение)  
> Таю* - одна из разновидностей японских куртизанок. Самые привелегированные из юдзе(проституток), получали прекрасное образование, и не просто обслуживали клиентов, но и развлекали(как гейши, но те без секса). Таю единственные могли отказать в сексе клиенту, если их что-то не устраивало.  
> Сямисен* - 三味線 ( иероглифы означают три оттенка струн) - японский щипковый трёхструнный музыкальный инструмент. Ближайший европейский аналог сямисэна — лютня. Существуют несколько разновидностей инструмента которые отличаются друг от друга толщиной грифа.  
> Нагината* - японское холодное оружие с длинной рукоятью овального сечения (именно рукоятью, а не древком, как может показаться на первый взгляд) и изогнутым односторонним клинком. Рукоять длиной около 2 метров и клинок около 30 см.  
> Кайкэн* - кинжал, носимый мужчинами и женщинами самурайского класса в Японии, разновидность танто. Кайкэны использовались для самообороны в помещении, где длинные катаны и средней длины вакидзаси были менее удобны и эффективны, чем короткие кинжалы. Женщины носили их в поясе-оби для самозащиты или (редко) для самоубийства (дзигая).  
> Мон или камон* - своего рода семейный герб. Камон является в некоторой степени оригинальным знаком рода, семьи или человека, достаточно известного, чтобы иметь личный символ. Этот знак не является гербом в общем смысле этого слова, так как не представляет собой геральдической эмблемы рода.  
> Канзаши* - японские традиционные женские украшения для волос.  
> Ямабуки* — жёлтая японская роза, цветёт май—июнь.  
> 


End file.
